The present invention relates to pivotal joint assemblies and is more particularly directed to what is broadly and generally called ball and socket type joints as commonly used in steering linkage arms, power steering systems, front-end suspension systems and the like. More particularly, this invention relates to an improved pivotal joint assembly utilizing in one embodiment a metallic cylindrical bearing member having a relatively large elastomeric ring adhered thereto with smaller rings juxtapositioned at each end of the large ring and adhered to said metallic bearing member.